


You.

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Anxiety, Christmas, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dan Howell. You've fallen in love with Phil Lester over and over. Here are just five times when it's happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phairylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phairylights/gifts).



> I'm so excited to be posting my work for the Phandom Christmas Fic Exchange, hosted by myself. I've been working on this fic for so long and I fell in love with the idea as soon as I read it. I hope that you all love my fic! (I changed the original prompt. I hope you don't mind!)  
> Follow [my tumblr](http://www.theaterkidlester.tumblr.com) for more fics like this and to be updated about more fic exchanges in the future  
> Enjoy!  
> Sebastian

 

**1.**

The first time you’ll see him, you’ll be around seventeen. He’s posting videos on this website called YouTube, which is new and experimental and edgy. Fortunately, you already had your experimental and edgy age, and that ended in a MySpace profile that accidentally outed you as bi to your entire family. How were you supposed to know that your grandma knew how to work MySpace?

You don’t actually work up the nerve to Tweet him until you’re almost eighteen. You forget what you say, perhaps “I like Muse too!” or “your video was super cute, rawr!” or even, god forbid, “can I have editing tips?” Whatever you say, it works, because before you know it, the two of you are DMing and one day, he asks for your Skype.

You’re super nervous when the little green light appears next to Phil Lester, not AmazingPhil, but Phil Lester. But Phil laughs at your dumb jokes and he tells you to stop fixing your hair because it looks amazing, and he would never lie about hair because his is the best thing ever. Phil is the best thing ever.

**2.**

When you actually meet him, you’ll be nervous as hell. How could you not? Your idol is about to hold you close and spin you around and tell you that you smell nice and then ask if that was creepy. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as you step off the train. How could you be? None of it has happened yet.

But it does, of course it does, how could you ever have doubts that Phil would be as amazing as person as he is on your computer screen, maybe even more amazing. They call him AmazingPhil for a reason. You laugh at the joke in your head and make a mental note to tell him that if you ever get closer.

He takes you out for drinks and you sit across from each other in a little booth by a window, and you don’t know it but this will become your spot, the two of you will automatically plop down here time after time. Of course, you’re not aware of this as you sip your coffee. How could you be? None of it has happened yet.

He takes you to the Manchester Eye. Your hands are sweating as you sit next to each other. As he grabs your hand, you hope that he won’t comment on how sweaty you are. ( _He won’t_ ). As you go up, you hope that he doesn’t notice how nervous you are. ( _He doesn’t_ ). This one is childish, but you hope that he won’t let go of your hand. ( _He wouldn’t_.)

He kisses you. It’s as simple as that sentence is. Your cart reaches the top and it stops, and you’re really nervous and you may have just realized your fear of heights. Phil notices this and squeezes your hand gently, and then he’s looking into your eyes and then he’s kissing you. He’s kissing you and you feel butterflies in your stomach and your head races and you feel dizzy.

You’ll share many kisses that’ll make you feel butterflies in your stomach and that’ll make your head race and that’ll make you feel dizzy. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as he smiles at you. How could you be? None of it has happened yet.

**3.**

“It’s my first flat,” he says, and he sounds very excited about it. “The first flat that’ll actually be mine, Dan, can you believe it?” And you can’t believe it, really. It’s so cool that your boyfriend has a flat that’s all his own. So cool, in fact, that you drive from the University of Manchester to help him move. The movers call you “Mr. Lester’s boyfriend,” and you didn’t think you’ve ever smiled wider.

When he finally gets internet, the two of you are Skyping. You’re doing a law paper and not really paying attention, and he’s playing some DS game. Sometimes, you two just like to be in each other’s presence, to be able to look up at the person you lo-like and feel safe. You’ll have many Skype sessions like this in the future, writing a book together, you forcing Phil to make drinks because he’s closer to the kitchen. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as you indent the next paragraph. How could you be? None of has happened yet.

“Hey Dan,” he says, nonchalant, barely looking up from his DS where he must be caught in an extreme battle. “You should move in with me.”

“Okay,” you say, your tone as nonchalant as his is. From that moment, and from the moment you lug your stuff from your small dorm room to Phil’s flat, and sign the lease agreement, you’ll share many apartments with Phil. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as you and Phil collapse onto a couch after lugging your CD case up three sets of stairs. How could you be? None of it has happened yet.

**4.**

You and Phil are introducing Imagine Dragons. The two of you have gotten bigger on YouTube, ( _like, way bigger_ ) and you think by now you would be used to doing things that celebrities do. You feel sick and like you might vomit and all of this stress has given you a headache.

Suddenly, Phil’s behind you, and his hand is on your back as a way that may seem platonic from the outside observer’s perspective. “Are you alright?” You’re not sure how Phil always knows when you’re not okay, but you stopped questioning it a while ago.

“Yeah,” you say, and you swallow hard before flashing him a smile. Anyone who isn’t Phil might believe you, but unfortunately, your boyfriend is Phil and he sees right through it.

“They all love us, you know that?” He asks softly, taking a quick glance to his right where everyone is waiting, sitting in seats, waiting for the main act and not you. “They love you, Dan. You’re successful.”

“I know,” You say. Phil takes a quick look around before squeezing your hand softly. You relax as he does. Phil’s not going to leave you. You’re aware of that. You can do it as long as he’s right by your side. “I love you,” you whisper. He can’t reply because people are then checking your mics, but he smiles at you and you know.

“You’re on,” someone whispers, and gives you and Phil a little push. Phil looks at you and smiles before walking on stage, and you’re following him. Cheers erupt from the crowd and you give an anxious wave and a, “hello!” before introducing yourself as “danisnotonfire” and your boyfriend as “amazingphil”. One day, you won’t have to introduce yourselves. One day, you’ll have a stage show in a large arena, and people will come for you and Phil, not for Imagine Dragons or Fall Out Boy. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as you wait for the crowd to calm down. How could you be? None of it has happened yet.

**5.**

So much has happened to you and Phil. You’re radio DJs. You’ve had your own Christmas special. You’ve written a book. You’ve been on a tour of the UK. You’ve interviewed Fall Out Boy, your childhood idols. When you go in public, people recognize you. You have Pete Wentz’s number. He prank called you once.

Tonight is Christmas Eve. You’re surprised you’ve gotten Phil to fall asleep, but he has. For some reason, you’re a little restless, so you’ve been on Twitter, reading through all the tweets you’re getting about having a lovely Christmas. You really do have the best fans.

You look over at your boyfriend and smile. One day, you and Phil will own an actual house together and decorate the whole thing, and you’ll get to watch him struggle on a ladder to hang Christmas lights. One day, you’ll have a dog that you’ll have to keep from destroying the tree. One day, you’ll smile at your kids as you tuck them in on Christmas Eve. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as you kiss Phil’s head and turn your phone off. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as he pulls you closer in his sleep. Of course, you’re not aware of any of this as you fall asleep in his arms. How could you be?

None of it has happened yet.

 


End file.
